Putih
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: For Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Agustus. Putih. Adalah warna yang kau miliki saat memantulkan diri di hadapan cermin. Kau tak temukan warna apapun selain putih―kecuali sklera hitam dan iris keemasan yang mengisi kedua lubang kecil pada tengkorakmu.


Putih.

Adalah warna yang kau miliki saat memantulkan diri di hadapan cermin. Kau tak temukan warna apapun selain putih―kecuali sklera hitam dan iris keemasan yang mengisi kedua lubang kecil pada tengkorakmu.

Eksistensimu tidaklah nyata sebagaimana ia yang dipenuhi oleh warna penuh kehidupan. Sekalipun terkadang warna miliknya bukanlah warna yang natural. Tapi tetap ia bukanlah sosok yang hanya memiliki satu warna, ia dipenuhi warna.

Dulu kau memintanya untuk dapat bertambah kuat. Lebih. Lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Dan pada akhirnya nanti kekuatan itu akan menjadi milikmu.

Tapi sekarang apa? Kemana perginya hasrat milikmu yang sarat akan rasa lapar. Rasa lapar yang hanya dapat hilang saat kau mendapat kekuatan miliknya?

Keinginan itu pudar sebagaimana sosokmu yang tak berwarna.

Rasa lapar itu hancur menjadi kepingan tak berarti, bahkan kau tak dapat menyusunnya kembali.

Kau tak memiliki isi saat kau sadari kau bukan siapa-siapa. Hanyalah eksistensi semu yang tak dapat melangkah menuju dunia nyata―lain cerita bila kau berhasil mengikat remaja berambut orange itu dan meminta pada Zangetsu untuk merantai kaki maupun tangan sang master pada dinding-dinding beton.

Apa... Semua yang terurai tadi memiliki sebuah kesalahan untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu, wahai Shirosaki Hichigo?

Oh, bahkan nama itupun bukanlah namamu yang sebenarnya. Hanya penambahan sebuah alfabet pada nama kecil remaja itu dan pembalikan kata Kuro yang berarti hitam menjadi Shiro yang berarti putih. Ichigo Kurosaki.

Satu lagi bukti bahwa kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya efek samping yang terjadi saat 'master'-mu―dan sungguh, kau harus mengakui itu bukan? Kau adalah satu dari kristalisasi kekuatannya―mencoba meraih kekuatan shinigaminya, berkenalan dengan Zangetsu demi menyelamatkan shinigami bermata amethyst yang cantik itu.

Jadi... Apa dari rentetan perjalanan itu kau ada dalam daftar hal yang diharapkannya? Tidak. Kau tidak pernah ada.

Putih.

* * *

Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Putih © Ruise Vein Cort

Warnings;  
OOC-Ness  
Typo-Ness  
Shounen-Ai-Ness  
Gaje-Ness  
Awal-Rada-Angst-Malah-Jadi-Humor-Garing-Ness  
Don't-Like-Please-Leave-This-Page-Without-Any-Flame-Ness

Tolong beritahu bila menemui (...) atau (See More) tak jelas.

Itu kesalah saat sedang CoPas

* * *

0wnerXPowerXPower  
Ichigo-Hichigo-Zangetsu  
Baik, sebenarnya Rui juga g terlalu yakin mana Pair yang paling menonjol. Jadi Rui gunakan mereka bertiga sebagai jawaban atas tema bulan Agustus.  
Mungkin alasan Rui simple. Hubungan mereka bertiga cukup menarik untuk diperhatikan. Karena Ichigo yang mempunyai dua kekuatan dan hubungannya dengan mereka berbeda antara satu dan yang lain.  
Apa alasan itu dapan diterima? 0.o  
Kalau tidak, ada beberapa alasan yang langsung terurai di bagian atas cerita. Keterima g?

Briyua daf Vira Dyyal Bleach Vivariation Festival (No. 3 dan 4 g ada T.T)  
Briyua Viss her Daedu Akata

* * *

Menatap arak-arakan awan yang berjalan di atas sana. Membiarkan Zangetsu sibuk dengan kegiatan yang begitu diminatinya―befiri di atas tiang bersi yang tertancap pada dinding beton dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan jubah hitamnya. Seperti seorang Ga-Oh menurutmu.

Terkadang kau bertanya pada apa yang tengah terlintas dalam benak Zanpakutou itu. Hanya termenung menatap langit yang memiliki dua warna berbeda―dan kadang memiliki warna lain.

Dan itu mengingatkanmu pada hal lain yang kau benci―lagi.

Warna.

Sepatah kata yang yang memiliki macam arti bila kau mengintip sesaat pada Kamus Bahasa. Dan dari rentetan arti itu ada satu yang begitu kau benci, amat benci.

Kesan yang diperoleh mata dari cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh benda-benda yang dikenainya.

Dan saat kau mengingatnya, pembendaharaan kata dalam benakmu akan menyusun beberapa kata menjadi sebuah kalimat lengkap yang merujuk pada dirimu sendiri.

Satu warna yang kau miliki adalah kesan bahwa kau bukanlah apapun di mata orang lain.

Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang lahir dengan satu warna saja―sekali lagi kau mengabaikan dua warna dalam tengkorakmu. Sungguh? Bukankah kau melihat Ulquiorra Sciffer? Kau tahu seperti apa dirinya. Putihlah yang mendominasi sosoknya, dan apa dia merasa kesal dengan hal itu? Tidak, dia tetap bersikap apa adanya. Menuruti kata 'hati'-nya sendiri sekalipun itu berarti dia serahkan kebebasannya pada seorang Aizen Sousuke hingga akhirnya, nyawanya pergi di tangan mastermu sendiri―sementara Zangetsu bermandikan darahnya.

"Zangetsu-san, jangan samakan aku dengan Quarto Espada itu. Dia memiliki warna yang berimbang, memang dominan. Tapi tetap ada kesan dalam warna-warnanya yang tidaklah banyak. Dan bahkan ia memiliki tubuh sendiri. Sementara aku? Aku bukanlah apa-apa bila ada di luar dunia ini. Aku bukan siapapun."

Penolakkan itu yang kau ucapkan kala Zangetsu menasihatimu bukan? Apa kau tak pernah menangkap secercah pandangan akan kesedihan dalam kristal yang tertutup oleh lensa kacamatanya?  
Oh, sudah.

Kau tak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi kini. Kembali menatap warna yang menenangkan di atas sana―kau memang benci, tapi kau mengakui warna itu memang menenangkan―dengan berbagai macam ide berloncatan di dalam otakmu agar dapat mengambil alih tubuh Ichigo―walau dengan terpaksa kau harus menghapus secara permanen ide-ide gila yang mustahil dapat kau lakukan.  
Ditambah lagi saat kau merasakan beberapa kilatan efek dari reiatsu yang sangat familiar―tentu saja, karena itu memanglah reiatsu 'milik'-mu darinya.

"Yo. Hichigo."

Ia menyapamu santai. Memancing sebelah alismu untuk terangkat dan memandangnya penuh dengan macam keraguan. Rasanya ganjil bila seorang Kurosaki Ichigo menyapamu bukan?

"Kau... Kenapa King?" A-ah! Nada keraguan terdengar. Cukup mengejutkan mendengar dirimu sendiri berucap penuh keraguan. Iris keemasan milikmu memandang bergantian pada Ichigo dan Zangetsu yang kini tengah More

"Besok pagi tolong gantikan aku selama satu hari. Masalahnya paman memintaku untuk bermain dengannya."

Maaf? Kelingkingmu yang kurus menelusuk pada rongga telinga. Mencari benda ganjil yang baru saja mengubah ucapan Ichigo menjadi sesuatu ya...ng mustahil dapat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa pagi ini 'ayah' berhasil membuat kepalamu terbentur baja? Oh, atau mungkin Jinta berhasil melakukan pukulan homerun dengan kepalamu?"  
Kau mulai berbicara akan hal yang sangat mustahil terjadi pada Ichigo―tunggu, sejak muncul Ichigo sudah melakukan hal yang mustahil bukan.  
Senyum di wajah 'master'-mu itu memudar. Berganti dengan wajah terganggu yang menurutmu cukup... Manis. Oh hei! Apa baru saja aku mengucap hal yang aneh? Seorang Hichigo menganggap Ichigo manis? Ah, mungkin aku hanya salah membaca.

"Serius, aku hanya memintamu menggantikan aku untuk permainan konyol dengan paman besok. Dan kalau kau bisa berkelakuan baik mungkin saja aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." Sedikitnya satu permintaan mulai muncul di dalam benakmu. Dapat terbukti dengan terlukisnya sebuah ukiran senyum di wajahmu. Sebelum Ichigo menambahkan sesuatu, "pengecualian untuk seenaknya sendiri mengambil kendali tubuhku dan berbuat sesukanya." Dan sebuah cengiran kini berevolusi menjadi dua bibir yang maju beberapa mili.

"Akan saya kerjakan, King." Kau mengucap hal itu dengan keengganan yang nyata. Apa kau menyadarinya? Bahkan Zangetsu―yang selama ingatanmu tak pernah melakukan sesuatu lebih dari tersenyum―terkekeh geli melihat sikapmu.  
Entah mengapa. Hanya saja kau merasa bahwa hari ini semua orang―kalian bertiga―bertingkah di luar kebiasaan masing-masing. 'Hum, mungkin ini hari berkelakuan aneh.' Lebih tepatnya otakmu yang hanya memikirkan akan kekuatan mulai kehilangan sekrup dan baut―atau lebih parah lagi, konslet.

"Dan jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Sekarang pesan itu membuatmu melukis beberapa tanda tanya berwarna merah.

* * *

Kau mengerjap beberapa saat. Menatap kristal berwarna coklat lembut terpatri dalam sklera putih maupun helai rambut orange berantakkan yang terpantul pada cermin. Butuh waktu lama sampai kau percaya bahwa untuk hari ini―sampai pukul dua puluh empat nanti―tubuh penuh warna kehidupan ini adalah milikmu.

Setidaknya sekarang kau dapat tersenyum kecil dan merapatkan kedua alismu dengan kesan Ichigo-ish―dan latar belakang Isshin Kurosaki dan Yuzu Kurosaki memiringkan kepalanya akibat ulahmu yang senyum-senyum di depan cermin selayaknya orang sakit jiwa.

"Ayah, apa tadi Ayah tidak menendang wajah kakak terlalu keras? Sekarang dia bertingkah aneh," tutur Yuzu dengan suara yang begitu pelan―hanya orang yang indra pendengarannya ada pada radius lima belas centi dari mulutnya.

Memindahkan iris miliknya beberapa kali, Isshin mulai menjawab pertanyaan putrinya―sementara pandangan matanya tetap terarah padamu. "Entahlah, tapi bila ini masalah pub―" Pria itu berhenti sesaat karena Yuzu menarik hidung sang ayah sebentar. "...yang jelas bukan masalah jatuh cinta."

"Apa mungkin kakak..."

"Jangan. Kita abaikan dulu pemikiran bahwa Ichigo mulai gila."

"...rasanya aku tidak berniat mengucapkan hasil hipotesa Ayah."

Biarkan sepasang ayah dan anak itu saling bercengkrama. Sementara kau sudah menghilang dari kamar Ichigo―sekalipun kau berada dalam tubuh Ichigo bukan berarti kamar itu menjadi milikmu―dan duduk rapi di hadapan Karin yang memakan telur goreng miliknya dengan tenang.

"Apa kau tidak mau menuruti peraturan keluarga dulu, Karin?" tanyamu lembut. Menghentikan kegiatan anak perempuan berambut hitam itu sesaat.

"Tidak, hari ini aku piket. Jadi tidak bisa menunggu," ujarnya setelah puas menatapmu dengan pandangan bingung. Nada bicaranya terdengar seolah mengabaikan tingkah laku sang 'kakak' yang agak aneh. "Dan Kak, tumben hari ini tidak terlalu berisik. Terutama Goat Face dan Yuzu tidak turun beriringan seperti biasanya."

"Oh, entah." Simple. Jawaban yang begitu simple terutama bila kau melupakan ritual ribut-ribut saat sang surya menjemput dan malah senyum-senyum sendiri di depan cermin.

Setidaknya kau berharap bahwa Isshin dan Yuzu tidak menganggap apa yang kau lakukan tadi karena kau mulai gila. Dan selamat, harapanmu sudah tidak dapat dikabulkan bahkan sebelum kau berdoa Shirosaki Hichigo.

* * *

Berhasil lolos dari tatapan mengintrogasi mungkin adalah hal yang kau syukuri pagi ini, setelah sebelumnya bersyukur dapat memiliki tubuh penuh warna yang melambangkan sebuah kehidupan―walau warnanya cukup tidak natural.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan kau mulai menyusuri jalan menuju Karakura High School. Menikmati udara segar yang terhirup oleh paru-parumu hingga akhirnya sebuah jeritan memaksamu untuk berhenti sesaat.

"ICHIIGGGOOO~~~"

Tak ada perlawanan berarti yang kau berikan saat remaja berambut coklat gelap memelukmu. Mengeluh ini itu akibat kelakuan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah membolos selama satu minggu penuh―bersama dengan yang lain―dan membuatnya hanya berdua dengan Mizuiro.

"Pagi Ichigo."

"Pagi."

Kalian berdua kembali melangkah memasuki gerbang. Mengabaikan bagaimana Asano Keigo tetap bertahan untuk terus melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar lehermu.

Mungkin seharusnya tadi kau memukul remaja itu sebagaimana Ichigo ...yang sebenarnya melakukan hal itu. Mungkin. Mungkin. Dan mungkin.

* * *

Hari mulai beranjak senja saat kau tiba di depan pintu masuk klinik. Membuat note kecil di otakmu bahwa menggantikan Ichigo adalah hal terakhir yang akan kau lakukan―dalam hitungan menggantikan dia sebagai manusia biasa yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan shinigami.  
Mulai dari tatapan membunuh dari Chizuru―yang kau lupa nama lengkapnya―dan sang Quincy―yang dapat kau pastikan sadar bahwa kau bukanlah Ichigo yang sebenarnya.

Diceramahi oleh seorang wanita berkacamata―yang seingatmu selalu dipanggil Sensei oleh Ichigo―akan bagaimana kau berhasil memecahkan rekor nilai akhir semerter yang lengser dari peringkat lima puluh besar.

Lalu, pelajaran pengendalian Kido dari Tessai yang dengan parahnya kau justru mengeluarkan Cero. Hasilnya para shinigami, Orihime dan Chad mulai menanyaimu kenapa justru Hichigo yang berlatih dan bukan Ichigo―tentu saja mereka menyadarinya, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah si bodoh yang bisa menggunakan Cero.

Dan sekarang justru Ichigo memblokir jalan masuknya menuju Inner World. Sebenarnya permainan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini?

Baik, sekarang kesulitan apalagi yang akan kau temui bila sudah melangkahkan kaki memasuki klinik?

Tunggu. Bukankah Isshin sudah membiarkan Ichigo berbuat seenaknya dan bahkan tidak keberatan bila sang putra tidak pulang juga? Tapi bila ia memutuskan sampai permainan-yang-entah-apa-ia-tak-perduli itu berakhir, dia harus kemana?

Menyendiri di taman dan mengayun pelan ayunan di sana? Oh ayolah. Bila ada orang yang melihat pasti akan berpikir bahwa dia anak yang punya masalah―berandal―dan tidak segan-segan memanggil polisi.

Keluar mulut singa masuk mulut buaya. Lepas dari Don Kanonji―yang dapat dipastikan ada di dalam klinik, petunjuk yang mudah karena sebuah limo terparkir di halaman―dan membuat satu masalah untuk Ichigo―hasilnya nanti akan berbuntut panjang di Inner World.

"Berhenti jadi setrika dan masuk." Suara yang begitu dingin dan sinis itu menyapamu.

Kau berbalik dan mendapati Ishida Uryuu berdiri di belakangmu seraya melipat kedua tangannnya. Bonus tatapan membunuh yang masih belum terlepas dari dirinya selama satu hari penuh dan itu tertuju padamu.

"Oh hai, Uryuu."

"Hai juga, tuan tidak tepat janji." Kau berani bersumpah Quincy itu baru saja mendesis seperti gadis remaja yang kesal karena kekasihnya tidak datang di kencan mereka dan justru berjalan bolak-balik di depan klinik.

"Maaf, kau tidak marah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil?"

Uryuu menyeringai sinis. Menaikkan kacamatanya ke posisi semula sebelum menjawab, "tidak. Aku tidak marah kalau kau memanggilku Uryuu ketimbang Ryu. Aku juga tidak marah kau secara tidak sengaja mencium Rukia dua hari yang lalu. Jadi..." Ishida, apa anak ini sedang PMS? Dan hei, kenapa dia mengarahkan busur Quincy ke arahmu? "...cepat pertemukan aku dengan si tukang selingkuh itu kalau tidak ingin tubuh inangmu hancur."

...

Dan dari kejauhan Anda sekalian dapat melihat sebuah ledakan besar beruntukn yang selesai satu jam kemudian. Anehnya tidak ada seorangpun yang memperdulikan.

* * *

Kau melipat kedua tanganmu di depan dada. Menatap sinis pada seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah terikat oleh beberapa rantai besi.  
"Jadi kau memintaku menggantikanmu karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan Quincy itu?" decakmu sinis. Mengabaika...n jemari milik Zangetsu yang terus menggerayangi tubuhmu dengan cahaya yang berpendar redup.

Ichigo tak segera menjawab tanya yang kau keluarkan. Seolah tengah merangkai beberapa kata sebelum akhirnya ia mengumbar hasil dari jalur pemikirannya, "bukan... Memangnya tadi kau tidak bertemu Shinji? Atau aku lupa tidak memintamu untuk menemui para Vizard?"

"Tidak, kau tidak memberitahuku. Memang kenapa?"

"Shinji bilang Hacchi berhasil menemukan cara agar kau dapat memiliki tubuh sendiri. Soalnya paman bilang kau selalu murung akibat tidak memiliki tubuh di dunia nyata."

Kau tak tahu harus melakukan apa mendengar penuturan milik Ichigo. Entah harus tersenyum, terharu, kesal atau apapun yang lain. Tapi setidaknya kau mengetahui satu hal untuk segera mendesis tajam pada sang Zanpakutou di sampingmu.

"Zangetsu-san, apa Anda secara tidak langsung ingin mengusir saya? Atau Anda ingin agar saya pergi dari kehidupan Anda?" Kau tak mengerti dengan apa yang terlintas dalam benak kedua orang ini. Kau tak pernah mengucapkan bahwa kau ingin memiliki tubuh sendiri. Tak pernah.  
Vizard dan Zanpakutou itu menatapmu ragu. Saling mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mereka mengucap dua kalimat berbeda di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau mulai mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar bahwa kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Hichigo, aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku senang bila kau ada di sini."

Jujur, kau tak dapat menahan ukiran senyum yang menarik sudut bibirmu ke atas. Ingin tertawa tapi kau tetap menahannya agar tak pecah menjadi sebuah tawa.

"Zangetsu-san, yang kuinginkan hanyalah sosok yang berisi warna lain sekain putih bersih―pengecualian untuk mata―ini, tapi tidak berarti aku ingin tubuh yang sebenarnya seperti gigai. Tapi... Aku tahu, warna putih ini sepadan dengan Anda yang didominasi warna hitam." Kau tersenyum kecil namun lembut padanya. Sesuatu yang kau sulit untuk lakukan selama ini, dan sekarang kau melakukan hal itu secara spontan. "Dan ya... Kami memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih seminggu setelah kau menjadi shinigami lagi, King."

Kalian berdua tertawa sinis saat master kalian itu menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi wajah yang cukup... Priceless.

"Aku tidak rela adik kembarku jatuh ke tangan seorang pria tua."

"Dan aku juga tidak rela bila kakak kembarku yang berisi warna tidak natural ini menjadi kekasih seorang Quincy barbar."

Terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa riang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan kalian tidaklah menyadari seorang Ishida Uryuu yang terus menggerutu kesal seraya membalut beberapa perban di tubuh Ichigo maupun Isshin dan Yuzu yang tengah berdiskusi akan keanehan Ichigo hari ini, sementara Karin yang mengerti benar hanya menikmati susu kotaknya. Setidaknya gadis Kurosaki ini mengakui Hichigo sebagai kakak laki-lakinya yang lain―walaupun ia menolak mengakuinya secara langsung dan juga menentang keras hubungan Ichi-Nii-nya dengan Quincy.

* * *

Mind To Review?

Menerima Flame dalam artian flame yang membangun seperti warning di atas.


End file.
